SelfCentered
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: random smut-filled twoshot. yuri - my first ever - and yaoi. KaiMine, KairiXNamine; and RokuSor, RoxasXSora. :: They might be self-centered, but at least they have someone to love and take care of them. ::
1. ONE::

Naminé began to pant heavily as Kairi rolled her fingers down and around the blonde's pale stomach, heading lower and lower with that wonderfully skilled hand while the other toyed with small, pink nipples.

The memory witch squirmed, and with an amused smile Kairi complied with her counterpart's wishes and dove into the moist region below a nest of soft blonde curls. Naminé opened her mouth as if to moan, but the only sound produced was a small squeak followed by a breathy sigh as the blonde sunk further into Kairi's embrace behind her.

Instinctively, Kairi tightened the grip of her legs on either side of Naminé's, her knees locking to brush against smooth skin a tad cooler than her own. Naminé's teeny fists palmed the fabric of Kairi's bed for dear life as the ruby-haired girl started to play a deaf melody in the slick walls surrounding her fingers, like that of a talented pianist reunited with their favorite piano.

Naminé didn't much understand how things came to this; it usually begun with Kairi coming home from a bad day at school or stormed in from an argument with her mother, and in moments or hours, Naminé found herself in many predicaments, like that of being pinned below her Other on the bed or against a wall, the redhead's lips caressing her gently, and her tongue working wonders on her skin every now and then.

The only reason why the mousy girl allowed it was because she knew that Kairi needed the release. She knew that Kairi had to get rid of her pent-up emotions somehow, and it usually came in the form of passionate contact. Whether it was as painfully pleasurable as a digit thrusting inside of her or a tongue invading her mouth, or whether it was a hand groping along her curves and breasts or an equally soft body sliding against hers, skin flush against skin.

But, secretly, there was a deeper reason: Naminé craved the contact from Kairi and Kairi alone.

Naminé moaned then as her thought process came to a halt when her Somebody pressed upwards, hard enough on her clitoris to make her legs jump. Kairi kissed along Naminé's creamy neck as the blonde's head lolled onto Kairi's right shoulder, exposing it to her. She then switched her clean hand from one breast to the other, and quickened the pace of her rubbing, dirty hand.

Naminé's breathing hitched and didn't slow as she felt these changes. She made tiny gasping sounds, some of them muffled by her own hand to stop them from being too loud. She could feel the sweet heat filling her, blossoming from the body behind her and spreading from her head to her fingers to her toes. The blonde's abs quivered with small spasms as Kairi finished her off.

The princess withdrew her hand, licking idly to test the taste, and then grimacing as she discovered it. She wiped her hand on the side of her sheets and turned the weak body around so that she could see the lingering darkness of lust in those purple-blue eyes so much like her own. She cupped the blonde's face in her hands, and the blonde responded by trailing her fingers lightly down Kairi's spine. Kairi giggled, because that tickled, and leaned in for a kiss. Naminé gave it to her without hesitation, and wasn't surprised as Naminé's mouth fell down her jaw and kissed along her collar bone.

Kairi hummed, content with the sensation of rose petal lips gracing the narrow valley between her breasts. She leaned back against her headboard and as she shut her eyes, she drew Naminé closer to the Nobody's rightful place between her legs. She sighed happily as the blonde's mouth timidly flicked out a tongue to skim her belly button.

"Don't be shy," she cooed, and played with the blonde's hair with one hand as she reopened her eyes.

Naminé blushed and gazed up from under her lashes. "I'm sorry."

Kairi laughed. "Don't apologize," she told her counterpart, and to prove her point, she brought the smaller girl up until they were nose to nose, and their bodies were pressed together comfortably. "It's just," she whispered, "I keep thinking that you're going to disappear one day, and I feel like we have to keep reminding each other that we love one another before you go."

"I would never leave you, Kairi," Naminé murmured in reply, and tears pricked her eyes. "I couldn't do that to you. And it would hurt me, too."

"I know," Kairi sighed, "But you were able to exist without me for a long time, so I feel like you don't need me the way I need you."

"But I do," the blonde replied immediately. _More than you realize._

And without giving Kairi time to reply, she ducked down and suckled one of the ruby-haired girl's nipples, causing her to arch her back from the headboard and increase her grip around the small of Naminé's slim back. Her lips parted in a silent 'oh' as Naminé fluttered her eyes closed against her lower abdomen and continued to migrate south, past ruby curls. Her mind went as white as Naminé's discarded dress as soon as the blonde opened her mouth and shyly played a deaf melody of her own.

As soon as Kairi's mind came back into focus and Naminé was smiling as she looked up into matching indigo eyes, the princess finally understood: she loved Naminé, with all her heart, and that was why the girl could exist so fully and independently. She thought for a long time that it was sheer loneliness and lust that brought on these moments, but it was more than that; it was the desire to comfort and please and cherish another being, and in lieu of that, love that being.

Kairi slid beneath the sheets and dragged Naminé with her, snuggling the blonde to her. "I love you, Naminé," she said, and the words sounded right coming from her mouth.

Naminé seemed to flinch, as if the words stung, but as soon as she felt the shaking, Kairi realized it was the girl shrinking in on herself to cry. "But I'm Nobody; your love should belong to –"

"Who else?" Kairi cut her off, but not unkindly. "Sora? Riku? They're my dear friends, and I do love them, but not the way I love you. There is no one else who can complete me, Naminé; you're my soul mate."

Naminé never thought of it that way. And when spoken aloud, it made sense. She nodded her head dully and wrapped a bare leg around one of Kairi's as she laid herself closer to Kairi's side. She knew that the redhead was right, so she didn't keep the other girl waiting any longer. She confessed, "I love you, too, Kairi. I have much longer than I've let on."

Kairi smiled. "I thought there was a reason why you never protested when I did naughty things to you."

Naminé flushed. "It's not naughty," she said defensively, and it was adorable. "It's love."

"That's right," Kairi agreed. "Love." She kissed her counterpart on the forehead and shut her eyes. "Goodnight."

But Naminé was already falling fast asleep.


	2. TWO::

Sora was filthy.

After a long day at the beach of his friends' and his little island getaway, he couldn't be more covered in a grimy combination of sand, sweat, and salt if he tried. He felt disgustingly gritty. The brunet knew that he was in desperate need of a shower.

What he didn't know, however, was why Roxas seemed to be so keen on helping him clean himself.

"I can scrub your hair and wash your back better than you can, since I can spot the stuff you would normally miss," the blond Nobody insisted as he appeared at the foot of Sora's bed while the brunet began stripping out of his swimming trunks. The sudden presence nearly gave Sora a heart attack.

For a while, Roxas had been showing up at intervals, sometimes in a fully solid body and others as a ghostly, see-through figure. It was random, thus unpredictable, but Sora sometimes wondered if it was because of his own hidden wishes to see his Other once more. Because ever since he was able to finally meet Roxas, he had been craving more and more often to see the blond again. It was like a bizarre addiction he had, and Sora was ashamed to say that it was a constant one without a reason he could place.

"Uh," Sora sputtered, not at all sure of this. But what harm could it do? Roxas was essentially himself, wasn't he? So it was alright for him to see Sora naked… right? "S-sure, I guess. Thanks," he added as an afterthought. He faced away from Roxas while he dropped his trunks completely and wrapped a robe around his body before heading down the hallway to the bathroom. His parents weren't home, thankfully.

Roxas trailed behind and as soon as the bathroom door was shut, he didn't hesitate to remove his own clothing. Sora looked away before the last article was taken off, and used the excuse of turning on the water and flipping up the tab to start the shower. With no warning, he felt slightly cooler hands untie his red and blue starred robe and drop it from his shoulders. They were cooler, he realized distantly, because Roxas didn't have a heart in his partly-formed body to pump any blood.

The brunet jerked his head around after this thought to find his counterpart offering a small smile. Roxas gestured to the shower curtain. "Aren't you getting inside?" he asked, and Sora nodded dumbly. The known hero stumbled into the shower, shivering from the mixture of hot water and cold air as Roxas climbed in after him. "Hmm, it's kind of small in here," Roxas remarked. He huddled closer to Sora to share the water. Sora could feel goose bumps rise on Roxas's skin. The blond looked at him with devilish blue orbs. "We'll have to stay close."

Somehow, Sora wasn't as disturbed by that statement as he should be. But he was, however, growing increasingly embarrassed.

Roxas began by reaching past him to obtain the bundle of loose fabric hanging by a silky cord above Sora's head. It was the sort that was used for lathering up soap to scrub gently at dead skin cells. He poured shower gel onto it and ruffled the fabric with his fingers. Sora watched with mild fascination as bubbly suds came into being and water pounded his sore muscles with teeny beads of heat.

"Turn around," Roxas instructed, and Sora obeyed after a moment of uncertainty. His back to Roxas, the blond stroked the lean muscles between the brunet's shoulder blades with the puffy loofah, succeeding in rubbing away the dirt there.

After a series of ministrations along Sora's spine, the brunet of the two began to relax, and he wondered to himself why it felt so nice to have someone else do the work for him. Call it laziness, but it felt good. Soothing.

Roxas rinsed the loofah and added more soap as he followed the curve of Sora's shoulders and scrubbed his arms. He rinsed it again, and followed the pattern even as he worked his way down towards the bare skin of Sora's shallow hips and sides of his thighs.

It was here that Sora snapped from his daze and began to realize the predicament he has gotten himself into. For as Roxas drifted to Sora's inner thighs with his gentle swirls of bubbles and fabric, the brunet tensed and bit down on his lip as a tidal wave crashed through him from the waist and down. His nerve endings were lighting up at the sensual touch in such a rarely reached place, and they spiked as soon as Roxas slowly curved around back to glide over Sora's rear, cleaning the clinging saltwater particles from it.

"Roxas, maybe you should –"

"I'm almost done," the blond protested, because he honestly didn't want to cut his time with Sora short. He still had some things left that he wanted to do.

Sora exhaled sharply and clenched his fists as Roxas lathered more soap onto the puff and migrated towards his counterpart's abdomen. The brunet shook slightly, because it tickled, but also because it sent another wave of unknown emotion throughout his body. And he noticed – and he was sure and shameful to know that Roxas noticed as well – that his length was growing a bit more stiff than usual, and all because he was being… touched. And by Roxas, no less.

The blond concealed a smirk. He had been hoping – praying – for this sort of reaction. "Are you feeling okay, Sora?" he asked with fake sweetness as he allowed his hand to wander farther north and let part of the loofah graze one of Sora's buds.

The hero stifled a squeak. "Just fine," he lied, and the way he voice cracked in the beginning gave him away.

Roxas pretended not to notice (or care) as he finished washing the remainder of Sora's chest from his position behind him. With no sense of courtesy, Roxas dropped the loofah, and with soapy hands, dipped down to wash Sora's slightly raised member.

The poor brunet couldn't hide his surprise this time. He let out a shocked noise followed by a low hiss as he melted into the soaking wet body behind him, not at all resisting the flow of hand movements up, down, and around his parts. Even as the soap was rinsed away from the raining water from the spout above, Roxas continued his fluid strokes, finally accomplishing his goal.

Sora's mind went haywire. It went grey with confusion and muddled with conflict. He didn't understand what was happening here; while he knew what Roxas was doing to him, he didn't know if it was "right" or not. Roxas was… part of him. Another piece of his heart and soul. Someone who, on most occasions, shared his body. So did that make this a new form of masturbation, or…

His thoughts couldn't travel any further, for in that moment, Roxas's hand jerked hard and fast, and Sora found his hips mirroring the movement. Roxas repeated it, and a different sort of heat stirred inside of Sora in a way he never felt before, and all at once he was repeating his thrusts into Roxas's hand, an the blond was rubbing his thumb over Sora's leaking head, and it was all the brunet could do not to cry out.

He stuffed one of his tightly clenched fists in his mouth as he exploded, tremors in his muscles redusing him to a limp figure leaning into the one behind it.

The shower washed away the evidence, and in a calm manner, Roxas sat Sora down on the ledge in the shower stall and washed his thick brown locks before shutting off the water. The two of them were dripping, the echoing pitter-patter of water filling the silence between them, save for Sora's attempts at catching his breath.

Roxas kneeled down to Sora's eyelevel and leaned forward to lick the brunet's lips prior to kissing them. He broke the silence by questioning, "Would you like me to help you again some time?"

Sora's richly blue eyes cleared of his climax and his breathing settled. He gazed up into Roxas's eyes, and with a goofy grin, he replied, "Yes, I would like that very much."


End file.
